1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to picture frames and, more particularly, to a picture frame assembly of an improved type.
2. Prior Art
A picture frame is usually one into which a document, photo or picture can be placed after the frame is purchased empty and before the frame is hung on a wall or placed on a desk, shelf or the like. Wall frames are generally made with fully removable unitary backboards. The backboard must first be totally removed in order to insert the photo, document or picture in the frame, and then the backboard must be reinserted in the frame and held in place. A photo frame is similar to a wall frame, but usually includes a built-in easel and is designed to be placed on a desk top, shelf, table or the like.
Certain types of frame materials do not adapt well to removable backboards. These are aluminum frames, injection molded plastic frames and laminates of injection molded plastic and polyester film material, such as that sold under the registered U.S. Trademark MYLAR by E. I. DuPont de Nemours & Co., Wilmington, Del. Wooden frames usually employ removable staples or pins to releasably hold the backboard in place in wall frames. Wooden photo frames usually employ drop slots in the frame for removal of the backboard.
However, neither of these techniques is useful with plastic, plastic laminated and aluminum frames because of their methods of manufacture and their inherent properties. They usually require permanent backboards for structural rigidity. Accordingly, backboards for these types of frames are permanently secured in place, either by being tightly trapped under a bent rear frame lip or by being hot melt glued in place to the frame at the factory with the picture, photo or document already in place. These frames are therefore useful only for permanently framed pictures and not for wall frames and photo frames which the purchaser buys with the frame empty and then inserts the picture, document or photo himself or herself and may later remove and change the picture, document or photo.
Because aluminum frames, injection molded plastic frames and laminated combination polyester film and injection molded plastic frames are superior to wooden frames in appearance, low cost, light weight and general desirability, it would be advantageous to be able to provide such frames with removable backboards and thus enable the purchaser to insert photos, pictures and documents therein, just as in the case of wooden frames.